The nightmare is still not over
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: /La pesadilla aun no termina, secuela de I dont want to be a nightmare/Alfred cree que todo esta bien, pero hay algo que aun le busca-Te he extrañado tanto, ¿Porque te fuiste?-¿Quien eres tu?-Yo soy tu-
1. Prologo

****Oh dios, nunca he hecho una secuela, ni aqui, ni en las notas de facebook (historias que hago para mi prima)  
>Pero me fue tan bien con esta historia, que si, me decidi a hacerle una secuela y tambien una version Franada que pienso subir quizas mañana.<br>Gracias a quienes la siguieron, tomen esto como un regalo  
>"The nightmare is still not over" secuela de "I(Dont want to be a)Nightmare"<br>Pareja; Pesadilla!now human!AlfredxArthur, toques de Franada y pesadilla!AlfredxAlfred no correspondido, selfcest  
>Disclaimer; Hetalia no me pertenece<br>Letra cursiva; Pesadilla!Alfred  
>Letra normal; Alfred<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

_Oh, te extraño mucho  
>¿Por qué te fuiste?<br>¿Qué tenia el que no tuviera yo?  
>Hice tanto para hacer que me amaras…<em>

_¿Qué paso contigo?  
>¿Dónde estas ahora?<br>Te fuiste sin decirme una sola palabra  
>Crei que estaríamos juntos por siempre<em>

_Alfred…_

_Asi que ese es tu nombre  
>Si es asi, ire por ti mi amado<br>No quiero que nadie ni Arthur nos separe de nuevo  
>Te amo…<em>

* * *

><p>A veces nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, o nos dejamos llevar por amor a otra persona, enfrentando el destino, porque creemos que sabemos lo que nos pasara, para ser sincero, nadie sabe lo que le tiene preparado el destino, ¿Cómo lo se?, es porque yo no sabia que Arthur vendría y me sacaría de ese mundo, ni que tampoco me enamoraría de el, ni que tampoco, conocería a Dios para pedirle que me conviertese en humano.<p>

Pero hay algo que no supe ni que tampoco se…

¿Qué paso con la habitación que era yo?

No se si se destruyo a si misma, si destruyo a otras pesadillas o sueños, ni tampoco se si desaparecio, porque cuando yo me fui, estaba desapareciendo, pero no se si lo hiso por completo, ¿Qué pasa si no desaparecio?, ¿A dónde fue?.

No es que tenga miedo o algo, pero quizás aun esta viva y quizás aun me busca, no se ustedes, pero yo tengo ese presentimiento, y no se si llamarlo bueno o malo, pero como el Hero que soy, intentare despejar ese presentimiento.

Para ser sincero, no estoy seguro si podría enfrentarme a mi yo, ¿Qué pasa si viene por Arthur?, si lo hace, protegeré a Arthur hasta el final.

* * *

><p><em>No puedo esperar mas<br>Me estoy desesperando…  
>¿Cuándo te voy a encontrar?<br>Esta vez no dejare que nadie nos separe…_

_NADIE_

* * *

><p>Y...bien? ;w;, espero les guste y-yaay! owoU<p> 


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Fandom:**

La ley S.O.P.A en EU del cierre de sitios que promueven o permiten el Copyright ha comenzado... las páginas que albergan material que tiene derechos de autor están comenzando a ser cerradas. El sitio de descargas Megaupload se ha venido abajo y **fanfiction. net** es a base de historias con derechos de autor, aunque lo dejamos claro en el disclaimer.

El permitir subir fics, infringe la ley – en base a la ley S.O.P.A.- y corre **peligro de ser cerrado.** El punto es que todo fic será borrado con la página en su totalidad, sin previo aviso, sin regreso.

Se aconseja el respaldo de long-fics, oneshots y todo material en esta página. Si conoces a un autor, comunícaselo. Repito, **no **es información **confirmada** pero megaupload ha cerrado, solo **es prevención.**

* * *

><p><strong>Precauciones:<strong>

El mensaje de arriba es un boletín que circula en la página, para tomar precauciones.

Algunas medidas son:

**Agregar el correo del/los autores** que sigas para que, si así lo deciden **envíen los capítulos o historias**. De esta forma se podría tener un seguro para no perder por completo los fanfics.

**Avisar** a quienes te sean posibles, para respaldar tus historias y datos necesarios e importantes.

**Circular** el mensaje para que los demás integrantes, escritores y/o lectores estén informados.

* * *

><p><strong>APAGÓN:<strong>

Lo siguiente es a consideración del lector.

Sabemos lo de la ley S.O.P.A.

Es importante, no es un juego. Nos afecta a todos. De distintas en Estados Unidos, pero sus repercusiones son a nivel mundial. Internacional.

Podemos manifestar nuestro desacuerdo, uniéndonos a la protesta **el 23 de enero**, en el cual distintas empresas y sitios cerrarán:

Google, Yahoo!, Facebook, Foursquare, Twitter, Wikipedia, Amazon, Mozilla, AOL, eBay, PayPal, IAC, LinkedIn, OpenDNS, Zynga.

El rechazo a la ley se manifestará apoyando al **apagón** no conectándose a internet.

La libertad de expresión y comunicación es un derecho inherente y universal.

**NO A LA LEY S.O.P.A.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nekito;<strong>

**Este mensaje/advertencia lo vi en el fic "Politica de la ropa puesta", me parecio importante difundirlo y espero que ustedes también lo difundan, si llegaran a cerrar Fanfiction, podría mandar los caps/historias a través del correo.**

**Dejo mi correo, no tengo problema en agregarlos; 13 usuknekito gmail. com(quitar espacios y poner la famosa "a" entre nekito y gmail)**

**Si nos unimos, podemos detener la aprobación de la ley S.O.P.A **


	3. Recuerdos de una pesadilla

****W-wah,...q-que alguien me explique..., veran, subo los caps al doc manager(upload) y me dice que supere el limite de 15 archivos..¡¿Q-que hago?...uh...  
>E-en fin...disfruten este cap ;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one; "Recuerdos"<strong>

_El chico miraba uno de los cuadros, en el, estaba una especie de pradera, habían unos arboles en las esquinas del cuadro, y el resto, era el cielo siendo dominado por el atardecer, era un cuadro bastante hermoso, cuando el chico bajo su mirada para ver como se llamaba el cuadro, este decía; "This is my true dream, and yours?", luego se quedo pensando en el titulo, entonces, la puerta se abrió y se dejo entrar a la segunda victima del "dia"._

_Yo soy un sueño, un sueño  
>Yo soy un sueño<br>Una puerta cerrada, puerta cerrada  
>Tu no puedes huir<em>

_Yo=Pesadilla_  
><em>Esta pesadilla<em>  
><em>No puedo escapar, quiero despertar de<em>  
><em>esta, mi pesadilla<em>

_Yo quiero ver ese rostro de horror tuyo  
>Yo sigo arrastrándote hacia mi pesadilla<br>Yo quiero verte huir  
>Yo sigo arrastrándote hacia mi pesadilla.<em>

_El muchacho dirigió su mirada a su victima, era un joven un poco mas alto que el, de pelo rubio, un tanto largo y ondulado, ojos azules y un poco de barba, era bastante parecido a su forma humana, este se quedo confundido ante la mirada del chico, este solo se dispuso a entrar en su mente a través de la mirada, le asusto un poco lo que pensaba, pero ya tenia planeado como hacerlo sufrir, transformo la habitación en un motel, el desapareció entre la transformación, dejando a la victima sola en la habitación del motel, en la cama, había una muchacha que su victima reconoció de inmediato, la pesadilla dejo que se divirtiera un poco, pero luego, hiso que la chica le gritara en el rostro y se transformara en una clase de demonio, la victima se asusto mientras retrocedía hasta caer de la cama y luego toparse con la puerta, pidiendo ayuda, nadie le escucharía…_

_Yo sigo corriendo, corriendo pero no hay un fin para Pesadilla  
>Todos los esfuerzos por despertar son en vano<br>Juega conmigo hasta que esta noche acabe  
>Baila conmigo hasta que despiertes<em>

_Yo quiero ver ese rostro de horror tuyo  
>(Yo soy un sueño, un sueño)<br>Yo sigo arrastrándote hacia mi pesadilla  
>(Yo soy un sueño)<em>

_La pesadilla cambio el escenario hacia la oscuridad total, su victima mostraba ese rostro de horro que tanto odiaba, se hiso aparecer frente a él y le miro con repugnancia, odiaba los pervertidos, gente que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás y les hacia sufrir, los odiaba, moviendo el brazo para un lado hiso aparecer un montón de escopetas detrás suyo, con otro movimiento hiso que todas apuntaran hacia él, bajo el brazo bruscamente y las escopetas dispararon, acabando de inmediato con el cuerpo frente a él, dejando a la pesadilla bañada en sangre, luego, la habitación tome su forma original, tomo al cuerpo, abrió la puerta y le dejo allí, según el registro, aun le faltaba tener un sueño, por lo cual dejo que los de afuera se encargaran, aunque no supiera que había afuera una vez terminaba con sus victimas._

_Yo quiero verte huir  
>(Una puerta cerrada, puerta cerrada)<br>Yo sigo arrastrándote hacia mi pesadilla  
>(Tu no puedes huir)<em>

_Una vez limpiado sus ropas, se sentó en uno de los sillones que había, estaba aburrido, se miro al espejo y miro al mismo chico de siempre, la misma pesadilla, la misma forma humana que tenia, no sabia cuando se transformo en aquella "cosa" ni tampoco no sabia nada de si, nunca se sacaba la ropa que llevaba siempre, por lo cual, no sabia si su cuerpo estaba debajo de esas ropas, nunca lo supo, y cada vez que lo iba a averiguar, una victima llegaba._

_No sabia si era de dia o de noche, no había ventanas, no podía comprobarlo, mas, no sabia donde estaba, no sabia en que estaba la habitación, no sabia que había afuera y si era malo o bueno, tenia miedo del mundo de allí afuera, por eso, nunca salía._

_Se sentía solo, muy solo, intento crear un amigo con su propia magia, pero solo podía crear cosas destructivas, nada más, hasta que una voz le saca de sus pensamientos._

_-O-oye…, n-no se si sea bueno decirte esto, pero…, lamentablemente solo puedes usar tu magia para el mal…-El chico se asusto y miro a todos lados, buscando el origen de la voz._

_-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto_

_-¿Y-yo?, ¿E-es que no lo ves?, soy yo, la habitación, soy tu, tu me representas en forma humana y yo en forma de pesadilla…-_

_-Seria mas fácil si te tuviera enfrente mio-De la nada, una sombra se puso frente a él, tomando una forma hasta llegar a una exactamente igual a él, el chico retrocedió un poco, pero luego se acercó._

_-¿Y-y?-Pregunto su yo, un tanto sonrojado, había un secreto que el otro no sabia, se había enamorado se su forma humana._

_-Eres igual a mi…-El otro sonrió y le tomo las manos al otro, haciéndole sonrojar mas, este, convirtió el cuarto en un salón de baile y vistió a ambos con ropa elegante, no se sentía solo, ¡Tenia que celebrarlo!, y adaptando bien la posición, empezó a bailar junto con la "Habitación"._

_-¿Sabes bailar, verdad?-Pregunto mientras daban vueltas y vueltas en el salón, había música de fondo que no parecía tener un lugar de origen._

_Con ese niño de la mano, me fui  
>cuando voy a librarme de los problemas?<br>Tome su mano derecha y nos fuimos,  
>no se separa, no se separa<em>

_Con su forma humana, la pesadilla era feliz, eran dos seres que en realidad eran uno solo, creaban escenarios de miles de ciudades, países, incluso creaban mundos enteros solo para ellos dos, el chico, originalmente una forma humana de si mismo, nunca supo que la habitación, se había enamorado de él, y que aun lo estaba, el otro, tampoco decía nada. Cuando llegaban nuevas victimas, la habitación hacia desaparecer su forma humana para que el chico tuviera mas libertad a la hora de torturar._

_Siempre atado en estos asuntos, que aburrido!  
>Una brillante pedicura roja se apoya en sus dedos fríos<br>En los zapatos, los dedos del pie, da vueltas y vueltas,  
>Todo el mundo piensa así, y luego nos dicen que:<br>Hay que poner la seguridad primero.  
>"Te amo demasiado, te amo demasiado"<em>

_Ahora ríe, ahora ríe, permítelo_  
><em>Abre tu boca, que salga la punta de la lengua,<em>  
><em>Ahora ríe, ahora ríe, permítelo<em>  
><em>Abre tu boca, vamos a darle la vuelta<em>

_Con un llanto falso_  
><em>una cara llorando de Liar Pesadilla<em>

_Nadie mas lo sabia, la habitación, que si sabia que había afuera, nunca le dijo a nadie que tenia un contacto mas allá con su forma humana, ni que tampoco lo amaba, estaban bien así, que solo fuera un secreto de ambos, que nadie mas lo supiera…_

_El terrón de azúcar siempre ha sido dulce para mi,  
>Mi diente derecho…, me duele<br>Es solo secreto para nosotros dos,  
>Y así le pregunto, hasta cuando es para siempre?<em>

_-Estaremos juntos por siempre, verdad?-Se pregunta la pesadilla a si misma, su forma humana le mira, y asiente, pero luego le pregunta._

_-__**Hasta cuando es para siempre?-**_

_-Hasta que tu y yo desaparezcamos, juntos-Ambos sonríen y vuelven a bailar en el escenario cubierto de sangre, una extraña relación, un amor prohibido, todo es confuso, no?_

_Nuestros dos dedos meñiques se cruzan para la promesa_

_Ambos están a punto de juntar sus meñiques para hacer real una promesa._

_-Juntos…-Murmura uno, mientras los meñiques comienzan a entrelazarse_

_-Por siempre…-Termina el otro para unir ambos meñiques_

_Nuestras voces susurran nuestra confianza  
>Una pedicura balded se basa en las uñas rotas<br>En los dedos del pie, sus temas caen,  
>perdiendo los datos.<em>

_Todo el que lo vea dice que sabe, en absoluto, nada  
>Fuera de lugar, esta sensación<br>Yo no se nada, no se nada_

_Despreciar, despreciar, llorar_  
><em>Lanzamiento de la luz en medio de esta oscuridad<em>  
><em>Despreciar, despreciar, llorar<em>  
><em>Lanzamiento de frio en la parte inferior de esta oscuridad<em>

_Con un llanto falso, una cara llorando de Liar Pesadilla_  
><em>No probar la goma de mascar, es amargo,<em>  
><em>La burbuja inflada agrietada y se reventó.<em>

_Vuelven a bailar, una y otra vez, como si no hubiera tiempo que les dijera que pararan, seguían la melodía resonante en la sala, que no venia de ningún lado, se miraban a los ojos, a los ojos apagados, sin vida, los ojos de una pesadilla_

_Le segui, con una selección fuerte de mis pasos  
>Cuando tropecé y caí, me quite los zapatos para descansar<br>Si yo caminaba descalzo, que seria lo mejor?  
>No intente, no intente, oh, por que<br>Parece tan aterrador, estar solos_

_No intente, no intente, oh, por que  
>Prefiero tener un tono solitario encantador,<br>Con un llanto falso, una cara llorando de Liar Pesadilla  
>Mientras yo siga revolviendo la leche blanca tibia, no puedo<br>Eso se desliza y es derramada, a la derecha de sobre mi_

_-"Hoy el te estuvo delicioso"- Murmura el "humano"_

_-"no hay porque"- Dice el otro_

_Esas palabras, es casi lo único que recuerda de su amado…_

_¿Qué paso con su promesa?_

_Fue rota_

_La rompió un estúpido humano de ojos verdes_

-Alfred…-Dice un solitario ser en una desordenada habitación, manchada con sangre

-Te extraño-Vuelve a hablar, mientras vuelve a llorar, esta vez, en serio

"_Con un llanto falso, una cara llorando de Liar Pesadilla"_

-¿Qué hice mal?-Vuelve a hablar, mientras tira todo lo que esta sobre la mesa, sin importarle si algo se rompe, puede volver a hacer otro.

A pesar de que no tiene una forma humana, no desapareció como todos creyeron, si no que, siguió cumpliendo con su deber de pesadilla, porque…

A pesar de que su amado se fue, el aun puede transformarse en un humano y cumplir con su deber.

Porque nunca fueron "habitación y pesadilla", fueron "Habitación y pesadillas", pero ahora estaba solo…

-¿Cómo puedo llamarme?-Nunca se trataron con nombres, siempre fue "tu" y "yo", pero ahora su amado era tratado como "Alfred"

-No puedo llamarme Alfred, ni tampoco invertirlo, suena horrible, "Derfla"…, suena horrible-Volvió a golpear la mesa, haciendo que se rompiera en dos por no aguantar mas los golpes de la alocada pesadilla, ahora, esa habitación que tanto amaba, que parecía un cielo junto a su amado, ahora era un infierno, un completo infierno, lo odiaba todo, por culpa de ese idiota de ojos verdes, ahora todo era un inferno, lo odiaba, lo quería ver muerto, arrancarle la cabeza, sacarle los ojos, verlo gritar de dolor y el solo reírse, pero…, ¿Cómo reaccionaria su amado?, seguro le odiaría y le dejaría para siempre, le diría; "¡No te me acerques jamás!", si…, seguro le diría eso.

-Te amo…-volvió a decir a la nada misma, estaba solo en ese cuarto, a su alrededor todo se volvía confuso, borroso, todo lo que alguna vez amo le fue arrebatado de las manos, si le hubiera dicho y mostrado a su amado como era allí afuera quizás hubieran escapado juntos, al menos…, juntos

_-"No debes salir"-_

_-¿Porque?-_

_-Porque el mundo allí afuera es demasiado peligroso y malvado, no quiero que te hagan daño, créeme-_

_-Si tu lo dices…-Entonces soltó la manilla de la puerta y se acercó a su otro yo-¿Entonces que hacemos?-_

_-Juguemos-_

_-Esta bien-_

Quizás así se hubiera quedado mas tiempo con el…Se pasaba el dia entero pensando en que hizo mal, por qué su amado se había ido y si haba alguna forma de arreglarlo.

La culpa era de…

-Arthur-Dijo la pesadilla mientras miraba con rencor la puerta por la que entro

Y la forma de arreglarlo, era…

-Iré por ti, Alfred, no…, mi amado-Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, se limpio la sangre en su ropa y cuerpo, se miro al espejo, ante el, se veía una persona triste, sola.

-Ya no mas-Pensó mientras salía por la puerta de si misma, y absorbía la habitación, hasta que no quedo nada, se fue a esconder detrás de una habitación para pensar en un plan, hasta que llego a una conclusión, si salía por si mismo, se perdería y no encontraría a su amado, pero si esperaba, y le veía entrar en el mundo de los sueños, ya que ahora como humano, podía soñar, por ello, esperaría a su amado, y se lo llevaría, ¿A dónde?, nadie lo sabia.

Mientras esperaba su amado, abrió el mundo de los sueños, hasta llegar a una dimensión en total oscuridad, allí, dejo salir a su "Yo" habitación, y la dejo allí, flotando en la nada, allí llevaría a su amado, una vez lo tuviera entre sus brazos.

Tan solo se beso una vez con el, mas bien, fue su amado quien le beso, pero le decepciono bastante el porqué, aun así, no dijo nada, ahora solo restaba esperar

_De la nada, el chico se acercó al otro y le beso, fue un beso pequeño, pero bastante agradable, el otro se sonrojo mientras el chico le miraba sin expresión alguna_

_-¿y eso?-Pregunto_

_El otro levanto sus hombros, diciendo "No se"_

_-vi en la mente de una de las victimas que si alguien es importante para ti, le besas, ¿Sabes?, eres como un hermano para mi-La decepción en el otro fue muy grande, pero aun así, no dijo nada._

_-Oh, ya veo…-fue lo único que salió de sus labios levemente rojizos._

"_Una cara llorando de Liar Pesadilla"_

* * *

><p>:D, ¿Reviews?<p> 


	4. El juego comienza

uf!, como 3 meses, no mas... que esta historia se congelo, al igual que las otras, ¿Porque?, seré sincera, el UsUk dejo de ser mi pareja favorita, por alguna razón, ya no me es llamativa, aun así, me estoy dando un esfuerzo de esos que queman cerebros para terminar las historias, entre ellas, esta, que, ya esta terminada, solo me falta pasarla al word, y si ; LES DOY UNA SINCERA DISCULPA, de verdad, lo siento mucho por mi ausencia

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: "El juego comienza"<strong>

_Una ilusión que muestra el estado de  
>las palabras carentes de significado que<br>ya no son consencientes y amorosas_

_Nunca mas podre pasar por este enorme agujero  
>cayendo en el camino de las<br>dudas y empezando a llorar  
>tu no me necesitas, me acabo de convertir en una carga<em>

Podría decirse que en la vida de Alfred Jones todo era normal, vivía con su novio Arthur, tenia buenos amigos (aunque cierto francés quisiera aprovecharse de él), obviamente, Alfred no sospechaba nada.

_No lo has dicho de frente, pero  
>aun así lo he escuchado<br>¿Podrías entender en que se han convertido  
>mis sentimientos en este momento?<em>

La pesadilla, luego de haberse escapado de su dimensión y haber creado la propia suya, se encontraba dentro de si misma, mirando a la nada, con un control en la mano que le avisaría cuando vendría su amado, a su vez, pensando en que hacer una vez que el llegara, por una parte, se sentía un poco mal, quizás Alfred lo odiaría, porque prácticamente lo alejaría de su querido Arthur

Arthur…

Luego de tener a Alfred, se encargaría personalmente de ese bastardo de Arthur

_No quiero esto ahora  
>De siempre, siempre, es bueno<br>seguir en movimiento  
>hacia el futuro para que este<br>dulce sueño siga mejorando_

_La luz de la ventana débilmente  
>resplandeciente va muriendo<br>y la acompaña el sonido de los suspiros  
>Estoy cayendo, cayendo en un<br>profundo profundo sueño_

_Con el viene un cuadro que  
>se filtra el interior<br>de un sueño, soñando  
>con el principio del fin<em>

"Estaremos juntos por siempre"

¿Por qué creyó en esa mentira?

"Estaremos juntos por siempre"

Mentira

"Estaremos juntos por siempre"

Mentira…

"Estaremos juntos por siempre"

¡Todo fue una maldita mentira!, solo jugo con el y luego lo desecho porque no le servía mas. La pesadilla se levanto y tiro el control hacia el piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, el piso se llenaba con sus lagrimas, y grito, lo único que se escuchaba era su grito, junto con el llanto, su corazón inerte estaba hecho pedazos, y luego cayo el piso, abrazándose a si mismo, mientras que las lagrimas seguían cayendo

"Estaremos juntos por siempre"

_Nada mas estoy en el lugar en  
>el cual pretendo estar, pero…<br>Yo quería creer que era cierto, no  
>quería tener dudas acerca de ti<em>

_A pesar de que tenia la sensación  
>de que me dejarías, aun te quería<br>desde el principio todo era una mentira,  
>me di cuenta de que no vendrías<em>

Pero claro, el haría que eso fuera verdad, estarían juntos por siempre, como debe ser…

_Pero yo todavía volaba alrededor  
>del amor como un tonto<br>__**Tu me habías dicho que estabas  
>muy enamorado de mi<strong>_

_Me pregunto si era solo para ser gracioso  
>supongo que estaba siendo utilizado<br>para rellenar la caja de juguetes  
>cuando estés cansado de ello, entonces, ¿Me tiraras?<em>

-¿Sabes?, tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñaba que estaba en un mundo hecho de solo hamburguesas, pero cuando las comía, ¡Sabían como tu comida, fue horrible!-Mencionaba Alfred mientras desayunaba junto con Arthur

-¡Mi comida no es mala!-Respondió el ingles, comenzando lo que ya era una típica discusión en la pareja de rubios.

Alfred solo se reía mientras el ingles le decía uno que otro insulto, hasta que el oji azul dejo de reír para mirar a su novio.

-¿Y tú que soñaste Artie?-

-Te he dicho que no me llames Artie, y mas que un "sueño" fue una pesadilla-Comento serio

-¿Enserio?, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?-

-Mas o menos, estaba en la total oscuridad como flotando, luego debajo de mi pude ver como el piso se formaba, me acuerdo que escuche una voz y al voltearme vi a una persona, no recuerdo bien como era , pero esta decía "tu culpa" y luego saca un cuchillo y lo lanzo hacia mi, y creo que luego desperté-

-Valla…, ¿Qué crees que signifique?-

-No lo se, supongo que debo ser mas cuidadoso-Arthur termino de tomar él te y junto con Alfred limpio la loza y luego salieron para ir donde un amigo de Arthur a buscar unos papeles

_Una finta, me podría creer que yo era el único  
>O bien ver que tu eres un egoísta, nuestro<br>amor nunca fue para siempre  
>tu tienes un sustituto para cualquier<br>cosa que vaya mal_

Llegaron a casa totalmente cansados, resulta que el primo de Arthur, Francis, había sido demandado por una chica que conocía a Arthur, y este debía hacerse unas pruebas y Alfred no pudo seguir pensando mas porque su cerebro poco menos de disolvió, en fin, les alegraba estar en casa, demasiados problemas por hoy

_Cuando notaste que tu muñeca  
>dejo de cantar tu canción<br>las pusiste todas en línea y comparaste  
>la mas hermosa<em>

_Una vez que tú tengas una  
>idea, te diré "adiós"<br>¿Podrías entender en que se han convertido  
>mis sentimientos en este momento?<em>

_Adiós para siempre_

_Ya no puedo huir de las  
>cicatrices que hay en mi<br>y hasta ahora mis lagrimas, desde hace  
>tiempo, a partir de entonces, cesaron<em>

_Todo fue por una tentación  
>bellamente ideada<br>pero, ¿Por qué lo haces y te conviertes  
>en alguien como ellos?<em>

A Alfred le empezaron a pesar los parpados lentamente, no recuerda haber dormido mal

-¿Tienes sueño?-Le pregunto Arthur y Alfred le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza, Arthur le mando a ducharse mientras él se cambiaba de ropa, el también tenia sueño

Ambos se acostaron uno al lado del otro, Alfred abrazo a Arthur por la espalda, para calmarse, tenia un mal presentimiento, preocupándose, no se dio cuenta de que apretaba Arthur, algo andaba mal, ¿Había hecho algo que no debía y ahora Dios le castigaba?, no, no podía ser, ¿Molesto a alguien?, ¿Alguien le odiaba e iba a venir a matarlos?, no, el siempre evitaba esas cosas, y entonces…, ¿Por qué sentía que algo iba a pasar?

_Fue muy fácil, eres impávido para  
>ir tras todo lo que deseas<br>hasta que sucedió para llegar a esto,  
>me tienes donde me querías<em>

_Como una repetición de bolas siempre  
>vista, un bien que puede hacerse maquina<br>pero yo estaba siendo manipulado  
>por el amor como un tonto<em>

_Tu me habías dicho que estabas  
>muy enamorado de mi<br>me pregunto si fue a ver  
>como yo era domado<em>

_Tú podrías jugar tan bien como  
>crees que eres capaz<br>¿Y luego me olvidas cuando  
>vas a hacer algo?<em>

-¿Pasa algo, Al?-

-N-no, estoy bien-

A los cinco minutos, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos

_Para ti solo es una pequeña  
>frase, nada mas<br>es solo una herramienta  
>que no tiene otro uso<em>

"_**¿¡LO RECUERDAS?!"**_

Alfred se volteo rápidamente en su sueño para ver quien había dicho eso, pero no había nadie, lo que no sabia Alfred era que…

_Pero, ¿Cuándo de todo esto habría  
>que llegar a lamentar?<br>Porque no he mirado hacia atrás todavía  
><em>

_**Tú me habías dicho que estabas  
>muy enamorado de mí<strong>_

_Me pregunto si era solo para ser gracioso  
>¿Cuánta satisfacción ha<br>traído todo esto para ti?  
>Para empezar, solamente querías algo nuevo<em>

Había sido atrapado por cierta pesadilla…

Y quien sabe si saldría vivo de allí

_**Tu me habías dicho que estabas  
>muy enamorado de mi<br>**__me pregunto si fue a ver  
>como yo era domado<em>

_Tú podrías jugar tan bien como  
>crees que eres capaz<br>pero siempre permanecerá dentro de mí,  
>a través y por medio<em>

_Una ilusión que muestra el estado de  
>las palabras carentes de significado que<br>ya no son conscientes y amorosas  
>nunca mas podre pasar por este enorme agujero<em>

_Cayendo en el camino de las dudas  
>y empezando a llorar<br>tu no me necesitas, me acabo  
>de convertir en una carga<em>

_No lo has dicho de frente pero  
>aun así lo he escuchado<br>¿Podrías entender en que se han convertido  
>mis sentimientos en este momento?<em>

_**No quiero esto ahora**_

_Una finta, me podría creer que yo era el único  
>O bien, ver que tú eres un egoísta, nuestro<br>amor nunca fue para siempre_

_Tu tienes un sustituto para  
>cualquier cosa que vaya mal<br>cuando notaste que tu muñeca dejo  
>de cantar tu canción<em>

_Las pusiste todas en línea y  
>comparaste la más hermosa<br>una vez que tú tengas una  
>idea, te diré "adiós"<em>

_¿Podrías entender en que se han convertido  
>mis sentimientos en este momento?<br>Adiós para siempre_

Ahora no había vuelta atrás, debía hacerlo, por mas que le doliese, la única solución según el para su problema, era matar a Alfred y fusionarse con el, y luego matar a Arthur, así, estaría con su amado para siempre, pero ahora que lo pensaba…, el solo era un trapo viejo, que ya estaba usado y que ya no servía mas, aun así…

"_**¿¡LO RECUERDAS?!"**_

* * *

><p>Si tienen curiosidad, la canción es de Vocaloid, "One of Repetition"<br>Etto...un review no hace daño...okay parezco mendiga de reviews (?)  
>E-en fin... en verdad estoy haciendo un esfuerzo ;7;<p> 


	5. Alma en paz

****Muajajajaja!, he terminado con esta! -da vueltas en circulos- e-en fin... =7=, si, este me salio mas corto, mucho mas corto que el otro, pero bue!, lo que importa, es que termine, jajajajajaj! -se desmaya- a-ahora puedo ir a dormir ;7;  
>Advertencias; La ortografia del demonio :'D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Final: "Alma en paz"<strong>

-Parece que no lo recuerdas-Dijo la misteriosa voz, Alfred giraba su cabeza hacia todos lados sin encontrar quien era o que lo que le hablaba

_Has sido herido por ciertas palabras  
>Y el líquido que sigue fluyendo de esa herida<br>Lo describiría como "amor"_

-¿Q-quien anda ahí?-Pregunto tímidamente mientras seguía buscando a su hablante, sin éxito, se quedo en su lugar, quieto y temblando del miedo, sin saber que hacer, ni a donde ir, tímido, comenzó a caminar, aun preguntando si había alguien allí, pero la voz que hace minutos le hablo, dejo de escucharse y Alfred solo quería salir de allí, comenzó a sudar frio, tenia un mal presentimiento, mas bien, comenzó a crecerle, haciendo que su caminar fuera mas inseguro

_La falta de consideración y la única forma de la pareja  
>estrechamente se parece a nuestra relación<br>"Pero te amo, después de todo…"_

Por fin comenzó a divisar lo que era el suelo, uno de baldosa, blanco y negro, ordenado como un tablero de ajedrez, a sus lados diviso las paredes y detrás de si, una puerta, estaba cerrada

Estaba encerrado en la habitación, y Alfred comenzó a desesperarse, golpeando la puerta como si alguien le escuchara desde afuera

-Es imposible, no saldrás-Le dijo una voz firme y suave, Alfred de inmediato se dio la vuelta, y le vio, una persona exactamente igual a él

-¿Q-quien eres tú?-

-¿No es obvio?, yo soy tu-Al Temblaba de pies a cabeza, esto de seguro era una pesadilla, si eso debía ser, y entonces despertaría junto a Arthur y todo estaría bien-Oh no amor, esto es NUESTRA pesadilla y no saldrás nunca mas de aquí-

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, yo tengo a Arthur y una vida que amor y tu no puedes quitármela-

-¡Yo era todo lo que amabas!-La pesadilla agacho la cabeza tristemente, recordando lo que el ahora "Alfred" le había prometido, mientras este miraba todo confuso, la pesadilla al ver que no lo recordaba, como sospechaba, decidió continuar con su plan-Pero no, ahora volveré a ser todo lo que amas, ¡Aun si debo matarte!

_¿No esta bien que tan solo nos amemos el uno al otro?  
>Cuando estoy atado a alguien mas, no puedo sentir<br>absolutamente nada_

_Y esto no es lo que ellos llaman "destino"  
>Pero tan solo un desvanecimiento, desvanecimiento<br>de un cierto amor en el mun-_

La pesadilla izo que todo se volviera negro y ellos solo podían verse por los bordes de sus cuerpos, que eran blancos, Alfred se puso atento y alerta, la pesadilla le miraba con odio y repulsión, pero también con….¿Tristeza?

Alfred lo sabia…, había algo, algo que le decía que ya conocía a esa persona delante de él, la pesadilla invoco unos fierros afilados en la punta en dirección a él, movió la mano y estos fueron directamente hacia él y uno le atravesó el estomago y recordó todo, todo lo que fue antes, que por alguna razón, había desaparecido de su mente, de sus recuerdos, los cuales, ahora pasaban rápidamente por sus ojos

_Estará acabado cuando me canse de ti  
>Cuando entiendes que el amor y el<br>deseo son de verdad, ¿Qué harás?_

_La falta de consideración y la sola forma del compañero  
>estrechamente se parece a nuestra relación<br>pero eso esta bien como tal…_

"Yo te amo"

"Yo también"

"¿Vamos a estar juntos por siempre?"

"Si, estaremos juntos por siempre"

¿Así que eso era?, ahora lo entendía todo, la pesadilla lo amaba, y él le prometió algo que rompió al irse con Arthur, ahora entendía, ese dolor que sentía su antigua compañera de juegos, o mas bien, su primer amor, el cual nunca admitió, y que la pesadilla nunca supo

Ahora recordaba porque estaba en la vida que tenia ahora, un golpe en el piso que provino de la pesadilla que había saltado hacia él, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia levemente, hizo que terminaran los recuerdos, la pesadilla se acercó lentamente a su victima, con cuchillo en mano

-_**"¿Dijiste que me amabas?"-**_Se sentó sobre Alfred y le agarro la camisa, alzo la mano con el cuchillo, pero unas lagrimas traicioneras hicieron que dudara, aun lo amaba-_**"Las cosas por las que he estado luchando…"**_

Alfred abrió rápidamente los ojos al sentir unas lagrimas en su rostro, al abrirlos, vio que de la pesadilla seguían cayendo unos cuantos

_**¿Esta bien si tan solo las destruyo?  
>Así como te odio<strong>_

Al ver a la pesadilla en tal estado, le sujeto la muñeca del brazo con el que le agarraba la camisa, y entonces, todo alrededor volvió a tener color

_¿No esta bien que tan solo nos amemos el uno al otro?  
>Cuando estoy atado a alguien mas no<br>puedo sentir absolutamente nada_

_Y esto no es lo que ellos llaman "destino"  
>pero solo un desvanecimiento, desvanecimiento<br>de un cierto amor en el mun-_

Ambos se dijeron unas palabras, Alfred entrelazo sus manos con las de la pesadilla, chocaron sus frentes y sonrieron, luego se abrazaron, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, y la pesadilla se disolvió en sus brazos.

Alfred miro como la pesadilla se había disuelto y dispersado por el espacio, se levanto y sonrió, mientras que aquel cuarto se derrumbaba, y él, volvió a despertar.

Al despertar esa mañana, Alfred miro hacia la nada y se pregunto "¿Qué habrá sido de él?"

_En otra vida, muchos años después, un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules se encontró con otro muy parecido a él, a diferencia de que este tenía un mechón extraño, ocupaba lentes y su tono era algo mas claro, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, supieron que aquello era amor_

_A pesar de los problemas que le dio, Dios le dio una pequeña oportunidad de si ser correspondido por el ser amado._

* * *

><p>Y bue! seria el final, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA! de verdad, muchisimas gracias, y tambien por esperar (si es que lo hicieron ;7;) los ultimos dos caps :'D<p> 


End file.
